The End of Buu
by forwardslash
Summary: What would have happened if Goku wasn't given a new life and Gohan had to be the one to defeat Buu? :Rated for future chapters.
1. Gohan's Subconscious

The End of Buu  
  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own DBZ (except maybe in my dreams).  
  
A/N: Takes place as if Goku never came back after his one day on Earth was up, and begins during Gohan's fight after Buu absorbed Piccolo and Gotenks. {} = thoughts  
  
Chapter 1: Gohan's Subconscious.  
  
{This is it, I'm done for} Gohan thought to him self as he looked straight into Buu's eyes. Buu was only moments away from crushing his windpipe and ending his life. Gohan knew he was done for after he felt the all too familiar pain from a broken neck. {Why won't he just end it as stop toying with me?} Gohan thought, {he knows I am no match for him any more.} {If only Gotenks would have stayed out of the fight} was Gohan's last conscious thought.  
  
Buu felt Gohan lose consciousness, but he felt something else to, as if Gohan's spirit wasn't even there anymore. Buu brought Gohan closer to him and held his chest up to his ear. {Odd, he still has a heart beat. What is going on?} Buu though. Buu tossed Gohan aside and flew away, he felt the need to hunt down that annoyance Hercule, and finish what his fat, soft- hearted form couldn't.  
  
Gohan opened his eyes and looked around. He found he was in a dark room with what looked like a screen towards, what he guessed, was the front of the area. He slowly stood up, and realized that he had complete use of his body again. {I must have died. But I don't remember checking in with King Yemma, or Buu delivering the final blow} thought Gohan. As if he had said those thoughts aloud, someone behind him spoke up.  
  
"No, Gohan you are not dead, you have just been brought to a place deep inside of yourself, a place you thought to be long gone." The Voice said.  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself." Gohan demanded.  
  
As the owner of the voice slowly came out of the shadows, Gohan dropped into a defensive stance. What Gohan saw next came a shock to him. It was Videl.  
  
"Videl? How did you get here?" Gohan was so happy that it took everything he had to hold back and not crush her in a bear hug.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Gohan, but I am not the one you call Videl." The Voice replied, "I mearly took this form because it seemed to be one that you wouldn't feel threatened by."  
  
Gohan's heart sank, and it finally dawned on him that what Goten had said was true, his angel, Videl, had been killed. "Please could you find some other way to show yourself to me?" Gohan pleaded.  
  
The Voice understood the pain and sorrow Gohan had in his voice, and chose a different form. Gohan saw a large cloud of smoke appear, and when it had disappeared a small girl was in Videl's place. {Something about that girl seems so familiar to me} Gohan thought.  
  
The Voice picked up on Gohan's thought, "You will realize shortly why I seem so familiar to you. But first I want to show you something."  
  
The Voice turned and walked toward the screen at the front of the room, with Gohan a few feet behind. The Voice noticed how tense Gohan seemed and spoke up, "Don't worry Gohan this is not a trap. I am you, or more specifically a part of you that you wish to forget about."  
  
"Why have you brought me here and what do you want with me?" Gohan asked. "Just have a seat and watch what I am about to show you." The Voice replied.  
  
Gohan turned toward the screen and watched as the screen lit up and began to show pictures as if it were a movie theatre. The first pictures Gohan saw were of what happened after Gohan had been blow away by the Fat Majin Buu. While Gohan was watching Vegeta's fight against Buu, the Voice spoke up, "This is what happened before you were taken to the Home of the Kai's, some how I am able to show you what was going on while you were unconscious."  
  
The next thing Gohan saw shocked him and he was about to ask if it really happened or if it was just a trick, but before he could even think it he got his answer. "No, Gohan. That was not a trick or something that was made up, Vegeta sacrificed his life to try and protect the family that he loves." The Voice replied.  
  
After Vegeta's destruction the screen went blank, for a moment and began to show him pictures of a time he would rather forget. It was Gohan and Cell's fight, only moments before Cell attempted to self-destruct and destroy the planet. "Please don't show this to me" Gohan pleaded, he knew what was going to happen next.  
  
The Voice ignored him and kept showing his the fight. The next thing Gohan saw was what had been haunting him for the past seven years, his dad teleported away with Cell, and Gohan felt the familiar ki signature of his father vanish without a trace. "Goku did that because he wanted to protect his family, and all of his friends." The Voice told him.  
  
After the picture showed Goku teleporting away and the then younger Gohan slamming his fist into the ground, it showed what happened next. Cell was back and he had just killed the Trunks from the future with one ki blast. Gohan was waiting for what happened next, he knew it all too well. Vegeta saw his son killed by that monster, and flew into a rage. Vegeta charged at Cell without even thinking and was batted away after Cell grew bored with the attack. Before Vegeta could get up, Cell powered up a killing blast and fired it straight at Vegeta. Without hesitation Gohan flew between the blast and Vegeta and took most of the damage, leaving Gohan with out the use of his left arm.  
  
Before the battle continued on the screen, it went blank again. "Why won't you show me the rest of the fight?" Gohan questioned.  
  
"You already know how the battle ended, and I only wanted to show you certain points in the fight" was the Voice's reply.  
  
The screen began to flicker again and this time the picture was of the Lookout and everyone was outside rejoicing in the fact that they though Buu was gone. "This is from when you were training on the Planet of the Kai's, everyone thought that Buu had been sealed away for ever in the Room of Time and Spirit, but as you already know they were wrong." The Voice explained to Gohan.  
  
The next thing the screen showed was a portal opening up and Buu appearing out of no where. Was happened next was what Gohan had been afraid of. Buu turned everyone into chocolate and killed them. Involuntarily Gohan's ki spiked very high after seeing Videl killed. The Voice felt him power up and smiled. "Why did you show me this?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Just so that you can see all of the pain that Buu has caused, and give you more of a reason to fight and not give up and die." The Voice told him.  
  
"But what can I do? I can't move or do anything with my broken neck" Gohan said.  
  
"That is true, but I am not done with you yet." The Voice replied.  
  
"What more do you have to show me?" Gohan questioned.  
  
"Just watch" was the Voice's only reply. The screen began to flicker again and Gohan saw a picture that he couldn't remember. It was of two people in a hospital room, and the woman in the bed was holding a small child. "Don't worry about trying to remember when this is a picture from, it hasn't happened yet." The Voice explained.  
  
As Gohan was watching it was in for the shock of his life. The person that had been blocking the view of the woman in the bed had turned, and Gohan realized that it was him and the person in the bed was Videl.  
  
"What is this?" Gohan asked.  
  
"This is from the future, or the future that is supposed to happen if Buu is destroyed. It is of the birth of you and Videl's child." The Voice explained.  
  
"So, if I can't destroy Buu, then this will never happen?" Gohan asked.  
  
"You are correct. Your child will never be born, and you will never see me again." The Voice replied.  
  
It was then that Gohan notice why the child looked so familiar. She was his child.  
  
Gohan asked the Voice, "Then how can I defeat Buu?"  
  
"It is not up to me to tell you, I was merely here to give you the drive you needed to destroy Buu." After the Voice finished it's sentence it disappeared from sight."  
  
"The what do I do?" Gohan yelled.  
  
"I'll tell you what to do" was the reply Gohan got.  
  
Next Time: Find out who the voice belongs to and how Gohan is going to destroy Buu. 


	2. Self Doubt

Chapter 2: Self-Doubt  
  
Gohan turned toward where he thought the owner of the voice would appear, and was surprised when it was 2 people, one of them was himself as a child(referred to as Child Ghost), and the other was a mirror image of himself(referred to as Teen Ghost).  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Gohan questioned.  
  
The child version of himself spoke up, "What does it matter? All you will do is give up when we let you go back to the fight."  
  
Gohan was hurt by the fact that this child version of himself was speaking the truth.  
  
Next the Teen Ghost spoke up, "All you are going to do is let everyone down again just like all of the other times. If it weren't for your father holding your hand and protecting you all of your life, then you would never have lived this long."  
  
Gohan was on the verge of breaking down after hearing the Ghost-like versions of himself.  
  
"But how was I supposed to be able to stop what was happening back then? I was only a child." Gohan tried to defend himself with.  
  
"Then what is your excuse now? You are the same now as you were then, its just that now you are the only one left to protect your family now that your Dad is gone." The Teen Ghost said.  
  
Gohan was getting angrier as each of the ghost's took turns pointing out all of the times when Gohan had failed everyone that had been counting on him. Gohan could feel his ki rising at a rapid rate and was about to turn Super Saiyan when he realized that the Old Kai said he shouldn't be able to get that powerful anymore.  
  
The two Ghost's turned and looked at Gohan as they watch him flicked between his normal form and his Super form. The Ghost's whispered to each other, "Just a little more."  
  
It was then that the Teen Ghost found the one thing that would push Gohan over the edge, "You'll never be able to protect anyone, not even your precious Videl."  
  
"That's It" Gohan shouted as he let all of his anger flow out. He felt himself reach levels of power that he had never even imagined. First he went to his Ascended state, but it didn't stop there. All of the pain and suffering at the thought of never seeing Videl again, and never being able to see his first child, caused his to go past his Ascended State into Super Saiyan Three.  
  
As Gohan was powering up the Ghost versions of himself slowly flicked in and out of existence, until they had completely disappeared. The next thing Gohan knew was he was back in his normal form, and the little girl from the beginning of this experience was back.  
  
"That's it Gohan now you will be able to destroy Buu" she told him, "are you ready to go back?"  
  
Gohan looked her in the eyes, it was then that the girl saw how determined he was to stop Buu. "Yes, I'm ready to go back, but first I would like to know what the last part of this was about."  
  
"They were your self-doubt. You had held on to them for so long, and let them hold you back because of all of your fears and doubts, that they had been split into two halves."  
  
"Then where did they go?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Now that you are determined to protect your family, and more importantly Videl. They disappeared and freed you off all of the doubt's you have in your mind about not being strong enough." The girl explained, "Not that you are ready, I will send you back to defeat Buu."  
  
"But what about my neck?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it when you get back call for Dende, and I'm sure he will heal you." The Voice said as the room around Gohan disappeared and he found himself looking up at Dende as he was being healed.  
  
"Thanks Dende," Gohan said as he stood up, "Now where did Buu go?"  
  
"He flew off after he thought you had died" Dende replied, "What exactly happened to you?"  
  
"I'll explain later," Gohan said as he flew off toward the ki he recognized as Buu's.  
  
Next Time: Gohan finds Buu and tests out his new power. 


	3. Gohan Attacks

Chapter 3: Gohan Attacks  
  
Buu had been searching for what seemed like a day, and Gotenks' fusion had long since worn off, but by using Piccolo's wisdom he thought of a way to not only refuse the boy's while they were inside his body, but to also make the fusion last for as long as he needed it to.  
  
Buu had yet to find that sniveling, weakling Hercule, but he had nothing better to do than to hunt him down. It was then that Buu had noticed two small shapes walking along below him. Buu decided to power up and flew straight at the shapes, but before he could kill the coward that had curled up into a ball and nearly wet himself, someone or something picked them up and flew away faster than he could see.  
  
Hercule opened his eyes and looked up to see that he had been saved by Gohan. "Thank you for saving me, I didn't mean it when I took all the credit for the Cell games." Hercule babbled.  
  
"Don't worry about it, and we will talk later. Right now I have to go find Buu." Gohan replied.  
  
As Gohan was flying off from hiding Hercule he heard a voice yell out, "Don't get yourself killed, or Videl will never forgive me." Gohan smirked as he heard what Hercule had said. {Apparently Hercule has figured out that I'm not letting Videl go} Gohan thought as he flew towards Buu.  
  
Buu had tracked down the ki signature that took away his kill, and was racing after it. After a short distance the two had met. Buu looked at Gohan and had a questioning look on his face.  
  
"No, your not dreaming. I'm back and I'm stronger than ever." Gohan told Buu.  
  
"Oh really boy. As I recall you said that last time to, and don't you remember what happened then?" Buu asked.  
  
"Yes I do, and don't think I am going to let that happen again." Gohan replied.  
  
"You may be stronger than you were, but don't forget, I have both your mentor Piccolo, and your brother in Gotenks." Buu said.  
  
"You may have Gotenks, but the fusion only lasts for thirty minutes before it diffuses." Gohan remembered.  
  
"That was true, but I have found a way to make the fusion last for as long as I want it to." Buu challenged.  
  
"Your bluffing" Gohan replied as he dropped into a defensive stance.  
  
"Oh really" was Buu's only words before he refused the boys back into Gotenks.  
  
Gohan also took the opportunity to transform into his newly acquired state and launched a head on attack at Buu. After hitting Buu with several of his attacks, Buu decided it was time to turn up the power. Buu powered up to his maximum level and start to attack Gohan. Gohan went on the defense and Buui couldn't even land a punch. {What's this, how did he get so strong?} Buu though.  
  
Buu backed off and charged up an energy blast and released it at Gohan. Instead of deflecting the blast, Gohan charged up a blast of his own and sent it right back at Buu, blowing Buu to pieces. Buu had thought of a plan as he was reforming. He charged up several of his Ghost Kamikazes, and sent them at Gohan. Gohan turned and flew away and waited for the ghosts to follow him. As they were flying around Gohan quickly turned and headed straight for Buu. With the ghosts right behind him Gohan knew that he couldn't make a mistake with this attack. Before Gohan ran directly into Buu, he quickly phased out and reappeared behind Buu and punched him so he flew right into his own attack.  
  
{How am I supposed to kill this guy} Buu thought as he once again had to reform. {There is only one more thing I can think of that might work} Buu had come up with another plan. When Buu had reformed, a part of him had still been missing Gohan noticed. {He must be up to something} Gohan thought. "What's wrong Buu, can pull yourself together?" Gohan taunted.  
  
After hearing that Buu got angry and released the part of him that he was going to try and absorb Gohan with. Instead of Gohan trying to get away, he let Buu think that he was going to absorb him, and when it was about to close around him, Gohan powered up and sent the goo everywhere. Buu looked at Gohan and for the first time in his life he felt truly terrified that this could be his last moment alive.  
  
"What's wrong Buu run out of tricks, not as much fun when you're the one that is scared no is it?" Gohan said.  
  
"I'm not finished yet, I have a few more tricks up my sleeve" Buu replied.  
  
Next Time: What tricks does Buu still have, and will he be able to defeat Gohan? 


End file.
